Breakups and Assassinations
by Anne Herbold
Summary: After going through some of the hardest ordeals in their lives, two CSIs learn to cope and depend on eachother....Oh that and Hodges is going to die! WSR and GrillowsGCR. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Advice and Daily Mantras

**Author's Note: Rated T for language and perhaps some romantic situations. **

**Summary: Warrick's pissed at the world. Hodges is going to die. And Sara's giving Catherine a run for her money. Read and Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own CSI is when Harrison Ford announces that he's getting rid of his pirate earring, and Donald Trump gets a hair cut. Oh and William Peterson and Hugh Laurie are both found stark naked in my friend, Izzy's closet! **

**Breakups and Assassinations**

**Chapter 1: Advice and Daily mantras**

The initial blow had hit him hard, he expected that. He tried his best to cover things up, but Warrick was not the kind to keep things inside. At first, nobody noticed, save Nick and Catherine, but then the phone calls from lawyers and attorneys built up at the office, and the unfortunate was leaked, whether by gossipy secretaries or the sympathetic looks they gave, to the rest of Grave.

Catherine was, of course, the first to respond; "The sting may seem permanent, War, but trust me, it leaves after a few years." _A few years? A few years?! You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!_

Nick give his most sincere condolences as a true friend always did. Greg, however..."Dude, totally sorry aobut Yoko there. But think of it htis way; There aren't any kids, so no child support!" Gee, _thanks, Greg. Did I ever mention to you that I actually wanted to have children with Tina? Oh, and remind me again when I can kick that punk wannabe ass of yours!_

Grissom, always being at his most emotionally inept at times like theses, just gave more meaningless quotes, the more than occasional blank stare, and stupid analogies. "'Steep yourself in work and all the world and its problems will disappear.'"

"Please tell me that's not your only piece of advice, Gris."

"It's the best I can give you, Warrick. That quote is not just advice, it's my daily mantra."

"And who did you get that 'mantra' from, exactly?"

"No one. I made it up in the sixth grade. But it works, trust me, it works."

"Well...thanks." _I'll just stick that little tidbit in the back of my head until the next time I decide I want to be your clone._


	2. Hodges's Impending Assassination

**Author's Note: Rated T for language and perhaps some romantic situations. **

**Summary: Warrick's pissed at the world. Hodges is going to die. And Sara's giving Catherine a run for her money. Read and Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own CSI is when Harrison Ford announces that he's getting rid of his pirate earring, and Donald Trump gets a hair cut. Oh and William Peterson and Hugh Laurie are both found stark naked in my friend, Izzy's closet! **

**Chapter 2: Hodges's Impending Assassination**

I bet you're all wondering what Sara was doing during such a traumatic time. I'll tell you, reader; working. No surpirse there, folks.

Being her workaholic self, Sara worked to cover up any emotions she had previously felt for Grissom. They, like Warrick and Tina, had broken up. She was too consumed with work, angst, self-pity, and just a dash of loathing towards her former beau to even notice a fly buzzing around in the lab, let alone Warrick. That is, until he came stomping angrily into the workroom shirtless.

"I'm gonna kill Hodges!" he bellowed so loudly that the very room began to shake.

Sara looked up from the microscope,"Why?" Then noticing Warrick's current state of shirtlessness, her eyes scanned carefully over his sweaty chest, "You look real nice today, Warrick."

"Bastard spilled pig guts from Trace all over my shirt. I'm damn lucky it wasn't my pants!"

"Damn shame it didn't get on your pants," she mumbled to herself. She got up from the microscope and walked over to him, speaking up, "You got any extra shirts?"

"No, I was hopin' I'd find Nicky, and see if he'd lend me one."

"His shirts are too small for you; You'd rip 'em as soon as you flexed your muscles." She blushed at her last comment, realizing how nice it actually would seem.

"Then where am I gonna get another shirt?"

Sara's smile brightened even more, "Follow me."

To onlookers, the sight of a thirty-two year old woman skipping down the lab halls, singing aloud Kelis's "Milkshake", while being pursued by a shirtless and smokin' hot man witbh a determined look on his face, was an excellent source of gossip.

They entered the locker room, from where Sara took a huge hooded sweatshirt from her locker.

"Thank you, God!" he grabbed for the sweatshirt, but Sara pulled it quickly to her chest.

"C'mon, Sara," he pleaded, " I can't got the whole day without a shirt!"

"Umm...," hesitating, she weighed her options; Angry, shirtless and sweaty Warrick or Fully-clothed Warrick with no hint of sexual repression whatsoever...

"Here!" she threw it hastily at him, crossing her arms indignantly.

"So," He asked, hoping to avert Sara's eyes form his well-muscled torso to his gorgeous eyes, "Where'd you get the shirt?"

" It was a present for my ex. Luckily for you, he doesn't know I bought it for him"

Warrick put the hooded sweatshirt on, " You just got out of a relationship too?"

"Yeah...wait a minute. Did you and Tina...?"  
"A couple weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry, Warrick."

"Thanks, how 'bout you and your ex?"

" I found him cheating on me with Cath...I mean some ex -Catholic nun a week ago."

"Must be some smokin' nun."

"Unfortunately...," she pouted. Her eyes then brightened, "Hey, you wanna go out for drinks on Friday?"

"But..." he began to protest.

"Nothing like that, Rick. I just thought that I could help you plot against Hodges. And we could just vent over some stuff."

He thought a moment, then grinned, " You know, that acually sounds kinda nice. Friday it is then."


	3. Suddenly Sidetracked

**Author's Note: Rated T for language and perhaps some romantic situations. **

**Summary: Warrick's pissed at the world. Hodges is going to die. And Sara's giving Catherine a run for her money. Read and Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own CSI is when Harrison Ford announces that he's getting rid of his pirate earring, and Donald Trump gets a hair cut. Oh and William Peterson and Hugh Laurie are both found stark naked in my friend, Izzy's closet! **

Chapter 3: Suddenly Sidetracked

Warrick sat at a dimly lit booth in an even more dimly lit club. Dressed in a cobalt silk shirt and black dress pants and shoes, he waited with a slightly emabarrassed air about him. He hoped that none of his friends, or any of Tina's for that matter, would see him; the thought of someone spotting him might lead to gossip of desperation. He didn't want Tina to find out. God, what would she think? Did she even care now? Did she ever?

"Hey, Rick." he glanced up from his whiskey sour to find the most suprising thing he had seen all month. His jaw dropped, "Holy shit."

Dressed in a maroon cocktail dress that was shockingly skimpy with its above the knee length, and plummeting cleavage, Sara gave a slightly sheepish smile, "What?"

Her hair was loosely pinned back with a few stray curls escaping, framing her face perfectly. Her lips were a deep ruby and her smokey eyes seemed to stand out with an astonishing allure.

"Uh...nothing, it's just that I've never seen you dress up before."

"It's been a long time since I did," she laughed softly, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks," she sat down opposite him. A waiter came swiftly to which she ordered a martini, and left soon after her order.

Warrick couldn't help but stare at Sara; he just couldn't grasp the image of her all glammed up, and he tried to soak it all in.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

" I just don't get it," his voice was full of wonderment.

"Get what?"

"Why Gris would cheat on you with Cath."

"What?! How did you..."

"It was kinda obvious that you and Grissom were together. That and I haven't seen any hot nuns sneeking into the lab."

"That obvious?"

"Yeah...but what I don't get is ...why Catherine?"

Staring at the table, Sara spoke with reluctance, "You know how Grissom is; always so introverted and all about work. We all know he's not good with communicating, and I wasn't very good with making him talk to me. I wanted us to talk, you know, and he was all about work. By the time Cath came in, we were already on thin ice. I'm not mad at her; I think she's good for him, she's got the gumption and the drive. She can make a relationship with him work, I think. And Besides there was probably something between them going on anyways."

"Are you mad at Grissom?"

"Not anymore. The way I think about it now, it wasn't meant to be. Our relationship was always rocky, and well, it shouldn't take that much effort to make a relationship to work. I'm actually kinda glad it's all over," sipping her martini, she looked up at her friend, "So, what about you and Tina?"

"Man, I dunno," he shook his head, " Everybody knew me and her were always on some kind of emotional rollercoaster. I guess it just got too intense for me and Tina. I still love her, but it's not like before when it was all this exitement and mystery goin on. She and I were always suspicious of eachother and suspicion turned into accusations. I was tired of it, and I think she was too," there was a hint of hurt and regret in his voice as his finished, "It's like you said, 'It shouldn't take that much effort to make a relationship work.' Love should be easy, or at least easier than the shit you and me have been through."

"Amen to that," she added. Sara looked around the club and realized that the band had hit up an interesting dance tune. She turned to him, "Let's dance."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, War. You and I have been living in hell for the past couple of weeks and it's about time we rise above the flame and soot and have a little bit of fun!" She got out of her seat, grabbing his hand, she lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

_So whaddya think? Should I continue? Please let me know you guys, I'd love your input!_


	4. Plotting and Scheming

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is probably going to be the most random of them all, but I upped the humor on it. No worries, readers, Chapter 5 will be full of lovely WSR moments! I hope you guys like this, please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own this is the day Kermit the Frog announces to the world that he's actually a toad. So yeah, that ain't happening, people! lol!**

**Chapter 4:** **Plotting and Scheming**

Over the past two weeks, the vast majority of the lab had become increasingly cautious and worried over Warrick and Sara. The two could often be found in the breakroom laughing maniacally and whispering to one another. When they weren't in the breakroom , they were walking arm in arm happily down the halls of the police department and lab, scaring nearly all who saw them.

Great progress had been made in the plot against Hodges. What had once been a simple plan at getting even had evolved into a fully-fledged intricately designed outline of glorious revenge. Like the game of Mousetrap, it consisted of numerous steps to be taken by their balding mouse, Hodges. Unlike the game, however, there would be no escape at the end for their little labrat, merely two traps of which he would, to his knowledge, pick the lesser of two evils. So far, the plan worked excellently; Hodges had been, so far, accused of putting peanut butter into Nick's sandwich, gone into Grissom's office and stolen his prize-winning Guatamalan hissing cockroach, and of stealing Catherine's CoverGirl Wetshine Lipcolor in Gem 'n' Roses. All evidence of these incidences had been cleverly planted in the Trace Lab, where Hodges worked.

Warrick and Sara, were now in one of the labs, both staring down into microscopes, as to not draw any attention to themselves when Greg came storming into the room, ranting, "I'm gonna kill that little bitch!"

Both Warrick and Sara looked up from their microscopes, their jaws dropped simultaneously; Greg was shirtless.

"Uh...Greg, where the hell is your shirt?" asked Warrick.

"That bitch Hodges stole it! He also stole my coffee!"

"Greg, why don't you go ask Nick for an extra shirt?" a sheepish grin formed on Sara's face, "Besides, how can you conclude that Hodges actually stole your stuff?"

"I found my bag of Blue Hawaiian in Trace."

"What about your shirt? Did you find that in Trace?"

"No...but I'm pretty sure he took it." he grumbled, "Either way, he's gonna pay. I'm calling an assembly!" Greg stormed out, leaving the remaining two confused. Warrick's incredibly sexy eyes turned suspiciously to Sara,

"Did you take Greggo's shirt?"

"No, I took the coffee. Did you?"

Warrick frowned, "No, I was too busy distracting Greg, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Wait a minute..," her brows furrowed in confusement, "Then who did take his shirt?"

**

* * *

**

All six Grave CSI's sat in the breakroom. Nick sat in the recliner, Cath and Grissom were cozied up on one side of the blue crushed velvet couch, while Sara and Warrick sat together on the other side playing thumbwars; she was winning, by the way, but only because Warrick secretly let her. Greg stood in the middle of the throng of friends.

"You guys all know why I called you here, right?"

"Mumble wumble gerumble bub bub bub. Gweb, wub ooob booing ib Baberine's burb?" Nick said, his mouth full of peanut butter caused by another one of Hodges' supposed pranks. This time, it was not a sandwich filled with peanut butter, but Nick's water bottle instead.

"You are correct, sir! And to those who didn't comprehend what Nick just said; we are here to come up with a plan to kill Hodges." Greg announced. He turned to Nick once more, " And to answer your question, Nicky; There weren't any extra shirts in your locker, so I had to borrow one from Cath, which is very comfy, by the way!" His hands went over the lacy pink fabric with affection, and he grinned a little too ecstatically.

"You're certainly welcome, Greggo." Catherine smiled at him.

Grissom spoke up, "Greg, I have a couple of ideas."

"Yeah, Grissom?"

"One, we kill Hodges by using my Snark-Toothed Wobble Tick, which will, once I plant it on Hodges, poison his body instantaneously with one bite."

Greg smirked, "That's awesome."

"Wob dob moogledy werb Nerp-Booped Wobble Pick?"

"Nicky, my boy, it is a cross between a Brazilian tick and a Norwegian leech, which has not yet been recognized by the Insect Association of The World. And yes, I did create it, if you were all wondering."

"Rob really."

Warrick, now at the refridgerator, had a can of sprite in his hand. Tossing it to Nick, he said, "Hey Scooby, catch this. The carbonation'll get rid of that peanut butter."

Nick caught it mid-air, "Ruttup, Raggy. Rab Reast ib nob wabbing oub wib Rara alb dah bime!"

Warrick ignored Nick's insult and sat back down with Sara.

Grissom continued, ignoring his employee's childish banter, " My second idea is that you take my girlfriend's shirt off. It's making me slightly uncomfortable, knowing that you actually feel comfortable in women's clothing."

"Never! You can't make me; Lace makes me feel pretty!" Greg whined and began jumping up and down like a ten year old little boy. He stopped suddenly, realizing his immaturity, smoothed out his lacy frock and continued, "So, all those in favor of killing Hodges, say 'Aye' !"

"Aye" the rest of them chimed in, save Sara and Warrick, who just looked at eachother, realizing that their little scheme had gone too far. They needed another plan and they needed it quick.

* * *

_So? You like? Who took poor Greggo's shirt? lol Let me know what you guys think! Read and Review, Please!_


End file.
